


Choice

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank can't keep his crush a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is for sleepingcities, for the [waysplusone](http://community.livejournal.com/waysplusone/) fic exchange.

Frank hops into the backseat to sit with Gerard. He's high on life—and maybe a few other things—and they just finished an awesome show and they're on their way to another awesome show, their last of the tour. Gerard's leaning over to the trunk and Frank twists around to see what he's doing.

"Frank," Mikey says, climbing into the middle row. Frank loves that he can understand Mikey's half-sentences and subtle tones now. They've only been together about a year.

"I'm gonna sit back here for a while," Frank answers, grinning when Gerard appears with two beers in each hand. He passes them around and Frank pulls up his feet to sit sideways, leaning back against the window with his ankles crossed over Gerard's lap.

He hasn't known Gerard for quite as long as he's known Mikey, but Gerard's one of those people that Frank thinks you can never really _know_ anyway. He has all these crazy, genius ideas; he's fascinating. Frank can listen to him talk for hours and not get bored. He doesn't even feel like a pathetic loser with a crush, even though he kind of is, because Mikey does it too, and Ray and Otter. Everyone falls under Gerard's spell. It's not Frank's fault.

But now, as he and Gerard are whispering in the backseat, Mikey turns around and gives Frank a hard look that Frank doesn't understand. "What?" he mouths. Mikey rolls his eyes and pushes up his glasses, then turns back around in his seat. Frank leans forward and gives Mikey a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Seriously, what?" he asks, keeping his voice low.

"Nothing," Mikey replies, even though it's obviously not nothing. "We'll talk about it later."

"Hey, speaking of later: you, me, rest stop, blowjobs. Date?"

Mikey turns his head so Frank can see his eyeroll. "Classy."

"You know me. The classiest."

***

They're making out against the locked door of a gas station restroom when Mikey stills Frank's hands at his belt and asks, "Do you like my brother?"

"What?" Because seriously, _what_?

"Gerard," Mikey says, like Frank had been confused about which brother he meant. "Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him. I'm in his band," Frank replies.

"I mean, do you _like_ -like him?" Mikey asks in his 'duh' voice.

"What the fuck, Mikey, this isn't high school."

Mikey rolls his eyes. "Do you want to fuck him?"

A hot shiver rolls through Frank's body and he fights to keep the blush off his face. "What are you talking about?" he asks nonchalantly. He can feel his cheeks burning, which is stupid because it's not like he— "I haven't done anything with him!" he says quickly. "I just like hanging out with him. He's my friend."

Mikey gives him a weird, distrustful look, so Frank straightens his glasses and kisses him gently. "I love you, Mikes. Now come on, it doesn't take twenty minutes to fill up a gas tank."

***

Mikey brings it up again when he finds Frank and Gerard behind the bar, smoking. He looks at Gerard, kind of sadly. Frank doesn't understand their secret brother language, so he's not sure if that's what drives Gerard back inside or not. Once he's gone, Mikey turns to Frank and steals his cigarette.

"If you don't like him, stop flirting with him," he says bluntly. "You're sending mixed messages."

"I'm not—" Frank protests.

"You are, and I don't want him to get hurt."

"Wait, what? What do you mean? Does he—Does he _like_ me?"

"He wants to fuck you through the floor, Frank. I didn't think you were _that_ oblivious." Mikey hands back the smoke and crosses his arms.

Frank gapes at him, completely lost for words. He finally blurts out, "I didn't know."

"You are attracted to him, aren't you?" Mikey says, and it sounds more like a statement than a question.

"So what if I am?" Frank drops the cigarette to the asphalt and squashes it flat with his toe, then steps toward Mikey, hand cautiously outstretched. "I've never been unfaithful in my life, and I'm not gonna start by sleeping with your brother."

"You should. If you want to, you should."

Frank shakes his head, trying to make sense of Mikey's words. "Is this your way of breaking up with me or something?"

"No. I'm telling you to go inside and kiss my brother."

"No! What the fuck is this, Mikey?" he asks, starting to panic.

"You want to, I can see it on your face," Mikey says in a low voice. He doesn't look upset, but then, he never does.

Frank rubs his eyes with both hands, like that'll make whatever Mikey sees in him disappear. His cheeks feel hot against his palms. "I don't know what you want me to do," he mutters.

Mikey closes the distance between them and puts his hands on Frank's shoulders, up close to his neck. "Gerard wants you," he says quietly, "and he's my brother and I don't want him to be like this anymore. You can fix it. I want you to."

Frank slaps Mikey's hands away. "You can't just give me to him. That's not how relationships work. I'm not a fucking _present_." He storms back inside before Mikey even finishes saying that's not what he meant.

***

The next day, Gerard finds him before sound check. Frank plasters on a smile and asks what's up, but Gerard cuts right to the chase.

"Mikey told me."

"Told you what?" Frank asks, trying to stall the inevitable conversation. But then Gerard starts looking annoyed and Frank doesn't have the heart to keep it up. He gives in and says, nervously, "Whatever I feel for you doesn't matter because I'm with Mikey and I love him, even though I'm mad at him, and he said he didn't break up with me even though it sounded like he did."

"He didn't mean he wanted to give you to me," Gerard says. "I don't want a pity fuck from my brother's boyfriend."

"Then what?" Frank asks desperately. Gerard is suddenly way too close to him and Frank firmly commands his feet not to take a step back.

"He said you want me. Is that true?" Gerard murmurs, with all his ridiculous charisma and his stupidly beautiful eyelashes.

"I think I'm kind of in love with you," Frank admits miserably.

"When me and Mikey were kids, we shared comic books and school supplies and mix tapes." He pauses. "We share everything, Frankie."

Gerard moves forward and takes Frank's face in his hands, pulling him in for a deep, amazing kiss. He strokes Frank's lips with his tongue, opening Frank up for him, and directs the angle of Frank's head with his hands. When they break apart, Frank is left gasping for air, dazed, while Gerard closes his eyes and kisses Frank's cheek softly.

Frank feels warm all over, and he can't help but turn his head into the nuzzling, and then they're kissing again. Gerard is the only thought in Frank's mind until he reaches up to touch Gerard's cheek and doesn't feel the familiar plastic arm of Mikey's glasses. He wrenches himself away, a protest on his lips, but Gerard catches him and holds him still and close.

"When we get back to Jersey tomorrow, I want to watch you on your knees, sucking my brother's cock," Gerard whispers.

His breath is hot on Frank's face and Frank moans, suddenly flooded with fantasies he didn't even know he had.

"We both want you, Frank," Gerard says slowly. "The question is, do you want us?"

Frank closes his eyes and leans into Gerard's hand on his cheek. They're different from Mikey's; softer palm and smaller fingers—not better or worse, just new and different and his touch is intoxicating. Frank kisses the side of Gerard's thumb.

"Yes," he whispers, blinking his eyes open to stare up into Gerard's. "I want you."

They're interrupted by the door opening and Mikey striding in. He stops when he sees Frank and Gerard together. Gerard leaves Frank with a cheerful pat on the cheek and goes over to whisper in his brother's ear.

"He said yes," Gerard murmurs. He then gives Mikey a firm kiss at the corner of his mouth, deliberate and slow enough that Frank can't mistake it for anything but intimate. He catches Frank's eye and grins, then nods his head down, directing Mikey's gaze to Frank's crotch, where Frank's hard-on is straining inside his jeans.

"You might want to take care of that before we hit the stage," he tells Mikey flippantly, turning on his heel to leave. Mikey smirks at Frank, who flushes with embarrassment.

"Tomorrow night," Frank says after a moment. "Our apartment. You, me, Gerard. Date?"

Mikey's smile softens. "It's a date."

  
 _fin_.

timestamp fic (one month later): [Family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/196485)


End file.
